An organic light emission phenomenon refers to a phenomenon converting electrical energy to light energy using an organic material. In other words, when a proper organic material layer is placed between an anode and a cathode and a voltage is applied between the two electrodes, holes and electrons are injected to the organic material layer from the anode and the cathode, respectively. These injected holes and electrons meet to form excitons, and light emits when these excitons fall back to the ground state.
An organic light emitting device is likely to have short defects since space between an anode and a cathode is small. By pin holes, cracks, steps in the structure of an organic light emitting device, coating roughness and the like, an anode and a cathode may be in direct contact with each other, or an organic layer thickness may be made to be thinner in these defect regions. These defect regions provide a low-resistance path that allows a current flow, and make the flow hardly flowing or not flowing at all in extreme cases through an organic light emitting device. As a result, the organic light emitting device has reduced or no light emission output. In multi-pixel display devices, short defects may decline display qualities by producing dead pixels that do not emit light or emit light having intensity less than average light intensity. In illumination or other low-resolution applications, a considerable portion of the corresponding region may not operate due to short defects. With concerns for short defects, manufacture of an organic light emitting device is typically carried out in a clean room. However, no matter how clean the environment is, it cannot be effective in removing short defects. In many cases, the thickness of an organic layer increases more than actually needed to operate a device in order to decrease the number of short defects by increasing a distance between two electrodes. Such a method adds costs in manufacturing an organic light emitting device, and short defects may not even be completely removed using such a method.